Potion of Heroism
'' +10% base HP -10% base THAC0 |power_level = 4 |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = Monks; warriors of all class combinations, except the wizard slayer |other_requirements = |item_value = 800 |item_icon = Potion of Heroism IPOTN0900001 Item icon BG1.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = POTN09 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 5 24 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} Potions of Heroism are potions throughout the that magically improve the consumer's chance of landing a hit during combat while simultaneously raising their health, both for a duration of two hours. Only warriors and monks can use them. They are sold by many merchants, can occasionally be found in e.g. chests and are carried, sometimes used, by a small number of characters. '; excerpt}} Statistics The description of the Potion of Heroism is not exactly accurate: In addition to warriors, monks can also use it, while the wizard slayer cannot. The consumer's base THAC0 is improved to 90% of its regular value, and their base hit points are raised to 110%. These effects apply for ten turns, or two in-game hours, but might be negated by magic resistance. Regarding Dispel Magic, they are calculated as having a power of 4. Locations ''The Black Pits'' *Sold by the Concocter * Used by Voadikka ''Baldur's Gate'' *Random treasure *Friendly Arm Inn: quest reward for Samuel and Lena – or stolen – from Gellana Mirrorshade in the Temple of Wisdom *Beregost: found upstairs in the generic home southeast of the Red Sheaf in the locked drawer *Nashkel carnival: found inside the tent of the rare potions merchant in a locked and guarded chest, the smaller one of two *Bentha's tent: in the possession of Bentha; possible reward for helping her against Zordral if "a good deed done" would actually suffice *Gullykin: loot from Molkar in the southeast of the area *Bandit Camp: found in the bag next to the entrance of the northernmost hut *Cloakwood Lodge: quest reward – or stolen – from Aldeth Sashenstar if he survives; alternatively, loot from his body *East Baldur's Gate: sold at Sorcerous Sundries *Thieves' Guild: sold by Black Lily *Central Baldur's Gate: found upstairs in the northeasternmost generic home in the locked drawer *North Baldur's Gate: found upstairs in a generic home northeast of Ramazith's Tower in the locked and guarded drawer *Ducal Palace, ground floor: found in the locked and guarded drawer in the southwestern corner *Ducal Palace, top floor: found in a locked and guarded drawer, the middle of three, in the northwestern corner *Candlekeep: found on the first level of the catacombs in the locked and trapped sarcophagus in the southwestern, octagonal chamber ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Random treasure *Ulgoth's Beard: two single potions in the possession of Shandalar *Ulgoth's Beard: in the possession of a Cult Guard and loot from further ones and the Cult Assassin the Cult Guard or a Cult Enforcer might summon *Home of the cult: loot from two cult guards *Basement: loot from all six cult guards *Isle of Balduran: found inside the village's main hut on the table to the right *Durlag's Tower, first labyrinth level: found in the eastern barrel in the central chamber *Durlag's bedchamber: found in the locked and trapped chest *Second labyrinth level: found on a sparring dummy, the right one out of three *Third labyrinth level: found beneath the trapped statue in the garden ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Random treasure, specifically: **Iron Throne Headquarters: possible reward from Berta for bringing her Lon's Amulet **Basement: three possible quest rewards for The False Fist from the Flaming Fist Officer doppelganger; alternatively loot from his body **Abandoned Sewers & Caverns: found up to three times near the Waterfall in the southern cavern in a hidden cache; Rusty Key required **Coast Way Forest: found up to two times on a corpse in the south **Underground River: two possible rewards from Ferrusk for bringing him the heads of Jamven and Chorster *Sold by Belegarm *Sold by Bellowgulp Bluefingers *In the possession of – and possibly used by – Schael Corwin (cannot always be pickpocketed) * In the possession of – and possibly used by – Therli *Two in the possession of – and possibly used by – Torsin de Lancie *East Baldur's Gate: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Senna's bodyguard *Sold at Sorcerous Sundries *Sorcerous Sundries: found upstairs in the left one of the drawers under the counter; Cabinet Key required *North Baldur's Gate: in the possession of Asery near the Three Old Kegs *Coast Way Crossing: found in the crate to the right of the Flaming Fist Encampment tent *''Flaming Fist Encampment'': in the possession of – and possibly used by – a Flaming Fist Veteran *''Burned Inn'': possible quest reward for Halfling Treasures from Takos for bards *The Dig: in the possession of – and possibly used by – a Dwarven Cleric *Boareskyr Bridge: found in the Crusader Encampment in the crate next to the bridge * Crusader Encampment: in the possession of the Mercenary near this crate * Crusader Encampment: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Kharm *''Fort Entrance'': sold by Thirrim *''Fort Entrance'': in the possession of – and possibly used by – Estebarre *Boareskyr Bridge: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Flaming Fist Veterans *Allied Siege Camp: found in a locked chest next to the tent between Thaird and the Command Tent *Allied Siege Camp: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Simonetta Twoedged near the Command Tent *Allied Siege Camp: loot from – if not used by – Bird-Dog *Dragonspear Castle Exterior: possible quest reward for Troll Breakout from Sindret *Dragonspear Castle Exterior: found in a locked and trapped chest in the training area near the inner gate * Dragonspear Castle Exterior: in the possession of – and possibly used by – the Mercenary Captain * Dragonspear Castle Exterior: possibly used by another Mercenary Captain * Dragonspear Castle Exterior: in the possession of – and possibly used by – a Crusader Elite *Dragonspear Castle Basement: in the possession of – and possibly used by – a Crusader Elite *Dragonspear Castle Basement: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Lynos the Righteous *Underground River Entrance: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Sab'n Drooldribbler *Underground River: possible find in Slugs hidden cache in the northern caves *Underground River: in the possession of – and possibly used by – Turin Brassbreaker *The Warrens: sold by Crusader Priest Polvi *The Warrens: in the possession of – and possibly used by – two Crusader Officers *''Lift'': in the possession of – and possibly used by – Einer *Troll Forest: in the possession of – and possibly used by – two Flaming Fist Veterans in the Flaming Fist Encampment * Possibly used by the Axe Poet ''Shadows of Amn'' *Athkatla, Waukeen's Promenade: sold by Mira northeast of the Circus Tent *Waukeen's Promenade: sold by the Storekeep near the northwestern District Exit *Adventurer Mart: sold by Ribald *Temple District: sold at the Temple of Helm *Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart building and High Hall of the Radiant Heart: found on Prelate Wessalen's table / *Sewers: sold by Roger the Fence *Athkatla Slums: sold by Bernard in the Copper Coronet *Athkatla Docks, middle tier: sold by Jahaboam in front of the Temple of Oghma *Middle tier: found upstairs in the safe house east of the Temple of Oghma (only accessible during the Paladin Stronghold Duties) in the locked and guarded drawer *Lowest tier: sold by Ikert in front of Rayic Gethras's Home *Bridge District: sold by the Storekeep in front of the Estate of Saerk Farrahd *Bridge District: sold by Mrs. Cragmoon near the Derelict House *Delosar's Inn: sold by Calbor *Temple of Helm: sold by Guardian Vottnar *Trademeet: sold by Peddler at the Trademeet Market *''Trademeet Market'': sold by Wallace *The Smithy: sold by the Blacksmith *Druid Grove: sold by Adratha in her cottage *Underwater City: sold by the Priestess of Sekolah north of the Royal Throne Room *Underdark: sold at the Rest House in the Svirfneblin Settlement *Ust Natha: sold at the Ust Natha Bazaar *Tavern: sold by the Drow Bartender *Suldanessellar: sold by Reirra between The House of the Moon and The Palace *Resurrection Gorge: sold by Summerheigh *Helmite Camp: sold by one of the helmite sentries at the entrance *Red Wizard Enclave: sold by the potion merchant *In the possession of a harper in the company of Reviane who can be encountered during Jaheira's quest Summoned to the Harper Hold *Loot from Thenry, a dwarven fighter in the company of Dermin Courtierdale who can be encountered towards the end of Summoned to the Harper Hold *Loot from a harper who will aid Jaheira battle Gorion's Ward if asked to rejoin the party with a reputation of five or below ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Sold by Lazarus Librarus *Watcher's Keep: sold by Sister Garlena *Dwarven Clanhold Exterior: in the possession of Lemp Coldhearth in the southeast of the area ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Sold by the Concocter *One or two might be received as a gift from Curell of Tempus Unused references The Potion of Heroism is referenced more often in the game files of the whole than it's actually obtainable. *Unassigned item in the inventory of the following creatures, thus unusable by them and not stealable nor dropped: *Sold by the following stores or merchants that aren't accessible in the release versions of the games: **Adventurer Mart – TYPE2.sto **Bellowgulp Bluefingers – OHNCONCO.sto **Lazarus Librarus – 25SPELL2.sto **Ribald – RIBALD2.sto **Storekeep, FIGPIT.cre – SHOP01.sto (identical to Mira's shop) **Storekeep, SHOP07.cre – SHOP07.sto (identical to SHOP7.cre) **TEST.sto **Thalantyr the Conjurer – HIGHHED2.sto ; HIGHHED3.sto ; STO3201.sto **TYPE1.sto **Wallace – WALLACE2.sto *Would be used by even more creatures than mentioned above – if they carried a Potion of Heroism – that have the following AI scripts attached: *In the possession of a certain instance of Schael Corwin, BDCCCOR.cre, that may only appear during cutscenes. *In addition to the above noted instance at the Boareskyr Bridge, this Mercenary also appears in a cutscene, BDCUT11A.bcs, which is, however, not referenced anywhere. *In this cutscene, as well as in BDCUT11.bcs, the above noted Mercenary Captain also appears, again not referenced anywhere. *The above mentioned Crusader Elite also appears in these cutscenes. *In the possession of – and possibly used by – Giddial, a lawful neutral male human fighter who makes his only appearance in an unreferenced cutscene, BDCUT38A.bcs. *Under certain conditions, Kharm would have made another appearance, this time as BDKHARM2.cre with a new Potion of Heroism in his inventory which he again might use; this is scripted – the script, however, not referenced. *In the possession of – and possibly used by – a second instance of Therli with the code BDTHERL2.cre which isn't referenced. *Referenced in dialog and area files in Baldur's Gate II that were imported from the first part. * In the possession of a certain instance of Voghiln the Vast, OHNVOGHI.cre. *Would be used by any creature with the AI script OHBITEM.bcs; however, no creature has this script attached. *Possible random treasure in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition; however, the connected item, RNDTRE08.itm, does not exist in the game code. RNDEQUIP.2da – high 2 RNDMAGIC.2da – high 2 RNDTRES.2da – RNDTRE08 4 }} Category:Random treasure